


A Love So True

by Fionaxyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxyz/pseuds/Fionaxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy has found true love in spite of his memory lost or, perhaps, <i>because</i> of his memory loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love So True

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally part of an in-house Slytherin contest on Reddit. The theme: love. The rules: the story must less than 500 words, the word "love" must be used at least 4 times, the story must span the month of February or longer, and the characters paired must not have been canon relationships.

On the morning of February first he decides to go for a walk.

He takes a detour down a corridor he’s never seen before, peeks into an unused room and gasps at the sight in front of him.

He’s never seen _anyone_ so beautiful and by the time he’s finished drawing breath he’s fallen irrevocably in love. He starts to approach the stranger when a hand clasps his elbow.

“There you are! Come along, it’s lunch time!” He reluctantly pulls his gaze away from the beautiful stranger and heads off for lunch. Before he can get too far off down the corridor he turns and calls back, “I’ll be back tomorrow!” His heart aches at leaving and he hopes they will meet him here again.

The next few weeks pass by in a blur. It’s easy to lose track of time when you’re in love. He visits his beauty faithfully, each day before lunch, and talks about anything and everything he can think of. They have so much in common.

They both have a love of photography. 

He wishes he had a camera so he could take a photo and gaze upon his love at all hours of the day.

Both share a passion for storytelling. He can never remember all the stories from his childhood but delights in making up new ones to share. 

He wishes he had a way to store the memories of their whispered tales.

He and his beauty both love to simply sit with the other, quietly gazing into each other’s eyes, making whispered declarations of undying love. He desperately wants to sweep his beauty off their feet and run away together. “Tomorrow,” he promises, “we run away together.”

When he wakes the next day it’s much like any other. The sun is just starting to peek in through the window and he can hear birds singing. Today is not like any other though, today is the day he and his love will finally be together forever.

He quietly gets out of bed and dresses in his best clothes, packing the rest in small bag to take with him. It’s early yet and his roommates are still asleep. He’s glad of this; he doesn’t want to be delayed. As he slips out into the dark corridor his pulse is racing. He can’t remember doing anything so reckless before. He makes his way down to their usual room, opens the door, and steps inside.

His beauty is there waiting.

He can’t stop the squeal of joy that leaves his mouth but regrets it as soon as it escapes. The room is flooded with light and he turns to see a woman standing in the doorway, her wand lit.

“Oh Gilderoy, are you sitting in front of that mirror again? Come along, let’s get you back to bed.”

His eyes prickle with tears and he turns to give his beauty one last look before the woman takes him by the elbow and leads him away.


End file.
